


One Night Stand (Jeverus)

by FujoshiBishie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, James Potter/Severus Snape - Freeform, Kids, Lily Evans/ Mary Macdonald, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black - Freeform, M/M, One Night Stand, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black - Freeform, Smut, Snames, jeverus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiBishie/pseuds/FujoshiBishie
Summary: This is a story that a new friend of mine, @XxmoonlightdiamondxX from Wattpad and I came up with as we were conversing about Drarry and the subject of Jeverus came up.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Drunken Rivalry

It was the last year here for The Marauders at Hogwarts. The Seventh Years decided to hold a big party before graduation. Firewhisky and Butterbeer was served with a few of muggle drinks. Lily eventually forgave Severus and invited him over to the Gryffindor common room even knowing that James still hated him. 

Severus still felt stiff, being in any party was not his forte, especially Gryffindors. He drank a generous amount of unknown liquid from a cup several Gryffindors poured for the party. He quite liked the drink, it was a bit bitter but the sweetness and the warmth of what might be Firewhisky glided down his throat was deliciously pleasing for someone drinking alcohol for the first time.

The others started to drink too. James started to laugh and mocked Severus, seeing as he could barely hold any liquor. James by then was getting tipsy. Severus, not being able stand James's bickering as much as Lily tries to stop him, started to retort back. He found that being under the influence of alcohol gave him a lot of courage to face not only his rival, but his bully, who has taunted Severus for seven years and has the favor of the love of his life, Lily Evans.

They were in a heated argument. Lily was getting too drunk, she was carried away by one of her bestfriends, Mary MacDonald. Remus and Sirius started snogging and soon left to go upstairs, probably to go shagging. A lot of Gryffindors eventually left the common room while James and Severus was suddenly having a debate on who would be the better partner for a certain redheaded muggleborn. Peter left sometime after, already feeling dizzy after only a few sips of the drink.

"I am definitely the better, stronger guy, I mean look! I have muscles!" A very drunk James bragged as he takes off his shirt to reveal a six pack, "What do you have?" he continued. Severus grumbled as he couldn't find a way to beat him when it comes to physique. Then he had idea, he chuckled, "I am more good looking than you are Potter!" James was livid, "Prove it!" James started to crawl over to Severus and pushed his bangs away to reveal a more than decent face. Maybe it was because Severus hid his face a lot that James was quite startled to see Severus was quite a looker.

"Alright fine, but I am way much more better at being a lover," James smirked. Severus rolled his eyes and furrowed his brows, "How so?" James started listing all the qualities of what a great lover he is ".....and I am a great kisser." he finished. "So you and Lily have done those things?" Severus asked frowning with hints of anger and annoyance. "No, only a few girls," James admitted. Severus was shocked but smirked, "Then how do you know that you are great at all those? They probably lied because they want a bit of your fame," Severus asked, feeling as if he won the fight. James felt agitated, "I'll prove it to you then."

Severus scoffed, "And how are going to do tha-" Severus was cut off by James kissing him. His mouth was still wide open so James slid his tongue in and explored the inside of his mouth. Maybe it was because he was drunk, yes, it was exactly because he was drunk that Severus started to kiss him back and enjoyed it. James pulled Severus on top of his lap and wrapped his arms around Severus's small waist.

They continued to make out and maybe it was also because James was intoxicated that he felt like he wanted to go further. He stood up still kissing Severus and pinned him up to wall. Severus wrapped his legs around the taller boy's waist and his arms linked behind his neck. James trailed kisses from Severus's jawline to his collarbone. Severus moaned and threw his head back as James nipped and sucked on a sensitive part of his neck. 

James carried Severus up the stairs stumbling here and there but careful not to drop him. They got to the Seventh Year boys dormitories and into the room where you can clearly hear Sirius moaning. Severus cast a quick silencing spell as James quickly lifted Severus's shirt off and started unbuckling both boys' pants until they were both only in boxers.

WARNING: SMUT!!!! It will be in bold so you can skip it but basically they ended up having a one night stand.

James started kissing him down to his v-line. He slipped Severus's boxers to reveal his shaft. He started to lick it as Severus grabs a handful of his hair. Severus buckled his legs and curled his toes as pleasure waved through his body. His legs felt weak as James bobs his head and he was close. He moaned louder and tried to push James way. James didn't budge and continued until he came inside his mouth. James swallowed the warm, bitter cum. "Fuck," Severus panted.

He covered James's fingers with his saliva. James prepared Severus, his middle finger loosening him up before adding another and scissoring them until he was well prepared. Severus arched his back and trembled as James hit his prostate. James took off his own boxers and lined himself to Severus, "Ready?" he whispered to Severus's ear. He nodded. James pushed his length in slowly to make sure he wasn't hurting him. He waited until Severus adjusted to his size.

Severus looked away from James, he was starting to sober up a bit. He was embarrassed but nodded his head as a gesture for James to start moving. James grabbed the sides of Severus's waist to pin him to the bed, thrusting slowly and wiped a tear on Severus's face. Severus felt pain for a while until he got used to it. As James hit his prostate, Severus gasped, he felt a wave of pleasure and James smirked at this. He started hitting the spot repeatedly, earning loud moans from the smaller boy.

James grabbed Severus's shaft and stroked it. He gasp, the pleasure was too much, he linked his arms around James's neck as it felt weak as James continue to thrust faster. Severus came and could feel James going to too. James kept thrusting and after a minute or two, he felt the warm liquid filling up his stomach. James pulled out, he laid beside him, panting and started to doze off.

*SMUT is over*

Severus felt a bit sober and thought it was a bad idea to stay here after a one night stand with his enemy but he felt exhausted. He tried his best to cover both of themselves under the covers and cast a spell over the curtains of the bed so no one can walk in to see the Golden Boy and his Slytherin enemy naked under the sheets. He soon fell asleep.

James woke up with a splitting headache and wanted to move until he saw Severus sleeping, naked and covered with hickeys beside him. He recalled the memories and started panicking. Severus woke up by James's mumbling. He didn't seem panicked. His expression was sombre and back to the usual, not like last night's, grinning and smirking, smiling as they were debating over the weird argument.

James felt awkward as Severus uncover himself from the sheets. He tried to stand up but immediately regretted it as he felt his back ached and his head pounding. He dropped back to the bed to recollect himself. He felt uncomfortable because of the liquid in his stomach and he was covered with damp sweat. James felt sorry, "I'm so sorry, Severus." Severus didn't face him, "It's fine, I gave you my consent." Severus cast a cleanup spell and immediately felt better. He ignored his aching back and wore his clothes and left the dormitory. He got a few weird looks from a few hungover Gryffindors but was ignored.

James didn't know what to say or how he felt but he knew that both of them was enjoying it last night. He blushed at the memories but also felt bad because he felt that he betrayed Lily. Severus felt the same. He showered and he felt confusing emotions when he recalls last night's events. He decided to ignore James seeing as he was probably too drunk and thought it was a mistake.


	2. The Day After

Severus looked in the mirror to find hickeys all over his neck and upper body. He concealed it with a glamour and headed down to eat while reading. James went to shower but stopped as he saw his two bestfriends dishevelled. He laughed, he needed it after the morning he had. Remus and Sirius did not laugh though as they saw Severus leaving James's bed with a constellation of hickeys that was very noticeable. They were a bit awkward around him and tried their best to figure out how to approach the situation. James noticed this and frowned. He wanted to explain himself but he couldn't. The couple knew that their bestfriend was in distressed with the whole situation.

"So.... was he good in bed?" Sirius said to brighten up the mood but failed miserably. Remus slapped his head but pet it back to sooth the pain, "What he means is 'Do you like him?" James didn't even needed to think hard as the words left his mouth, "I don't hate him." "That's good..... Umm..." Remus tried to think of something lessen the tension. "I am going to shower, you guys should probably too," James said leaving the two.

The three of them left for the Great Hall. They took the hangover potion that stood on the Seventh Years table. Lily and Peter finally joined in and noticed the tension. Even the Gryffindors near felt stiff seeing The Marauders not in their usual joking and happy setting. James didn't feel like looking at Lily and tried to find Severus at the Slytherin table. Severus wouldn't even look their way, he was reading a book as always.

Severus could hear the Gryffindors stopped laughing and felt James staring at him. He paid no mind to him and continued eating. He soon left to go back to the dorms but decided to walk around for fresh air seeing as it was Saturday. He decided to make sure to avoid James as far as possible. He read his book at his favourite place, just under the tree. Although it held a horrible memory of James and a crowd of Gryffindor bullying him, he still felt the spot was suitable for a good reading. Yes, James was his bully, he wasn't good for Severus. Both of them have nothing to do with each other except to be love rivals. Severus loves Lily. Always.

James kept trying to find Severus and was distancing himself from the others, especially Lily. Lily kept asking if she did anything wrong that night and was getting frustrated when no one could give her an answer. Remus and Sirius kept telling her that she didn't do anything wrong and Peter seemed clueless. She noticed even Severus was distancing himself from her and whenever she was near, he would be a few feet apart and could not even look at her. "What happened that night that both guys that were pining over me are ignoring me if I didn't even do anything? I only remember them throwing insults at each other and Mary helping me to our room so what is it?"

Lily asked the Gryffindors and found that Severus was leaving with hickeys covering his neck. He could be using a concealment charm. Lily decided to observe the two to get a good idea of the situation. The only thing she could come up was the both of them had a one night stand and are confused. "A drunken one night stand with your enemy would be confusing to me at least," Lily thought. Lily observed that Severus would flinch and look uneasy even when he looks the same but Lily knew him for years, he can't fool her. He would make sure to stay in the places nobody knew except the Lily and him.

She watched James, Remus and Sirius talking and although there were laughing as always, there's a weird air around them. When Sirius and Remus was alone, Lily cornered them, "I have a plan!" The couple looked confused. "I know why James and Severus is distant, they had a one night stand didn't they?" Lily asked. Remus remained calm but Sirius had panic written on his face. "Look, they are confused but I think they both like each other and if I am in the way of that, I'll never live with myself." Lily decided to devise a plan.

She spotted Severus in the halls and pushed Severus into an empty classroom and muttered, "Petrificus Totalus," to body bind Severus. She then sat in front of Severus. "Talk," she demanded. Severus was still in shock but finally collected himself, "About what?" She crossed her arms, "Why have you been avoiding me?" Severus scoffed, "I haven't, I have just been a bit busy." Lily sighed, "I know what happened." Severus could have been a great actor if Lily didn't know anything, "What ever do you mean?"

"Look, I am your best friend. When you called me a mudblood, I was angry because all I thought was that I know you think that I only need you, that I should be dependant on you just because I wasn't from a witching family. I knew you wanted to protect me and me trying to protect you that day was a far greater humiliation than whatever James has done. It was unfair because I felt that friends protect each other but I am not going to throw years of friendship because of that. I know you love me but I think you have mixed feelings over James. I trust and love you, just not romantically. As your friend, I want to put your happiness above mine as I know you would do for me even if you hated the fact that you are not the one making me happy. So please, Severus, please tell me what's wrong," Lily begged.

Severus sighed, "I don't know what to feel, Lily. I am supposed to hate him but I enjoyed that night. It wasn't even about the one night stand. I was pretty sober to think well and when we talked, first it was harsh words as always but then we were genuinely having fun. Talking to him, I didn't hate it, I really did enjoyed it. Then, that happened and I liked it but I also knew that he probably still hates me so, let's just blame it on the alcohol, right?" Severus chuckled trying not to frown.

"Oh," Lily frowned. "But what if he did like you back?" she asked. Severus laughed, "That would be impossible. Besides, I am a Slytherin, he would probably be ashamed to like me." Lily didn't know how to make her friend feel better. The spell wore off so Severus petted her head when he saw Lily thinking of how to comfort him. Lily gave him a small smile, "How about we brew some potions for your collection?" "Sure," Severus agreed. He was grateful that Lily was his friend, he still loved her but it felt a more different love than romantically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I think it was from Quora or something. The question was originally, "Was Lily Potter abused by James?" She was originally questioning Lily and James's relationship considering James did threaten Lily with Snape to go out with him. To Mary Lynch, it's basically James telling Lily to prostitute herself for Snape's safety)
> 
> Mary Lynch
> 
> I also think the reason behind Snape's unforgivable lapse in calling Lily a Mudblood is the humiliation he felt from her coming to his rescue. Snape's attitude towards Lily is rooted in chivalry. He wants to be her protector. When he finds himself in a situation where Lily becomes the protector, it's far worse humiliation than anything James Potter does. Lily's rejection of his apology comes from the realization that Snape doesn't see her as an equal. His love for her is partially rooted in her 'flaw' of being Muggle born. It's the flaw in her perfection that makes her need him — and it's intolerable for a friend to see one this way.


	3. James's Situation

Remus and Sirius decided to talk to James after ignoring the situation for days. "I think we need to talk about the situation between you and Severus," Remus said simply. "No, we don't. We all know it's not important at all. If Snivellous could look the same as always, unbothered by that night and doing everything normal as always, then I can do it to," James said trying to leave the dormitory. The couple stopped, cornered him and stood their ground. "But you obviously like him," Sirius rolled his eyes.

James scoffed, "I'm not gay, I like girls. I've liked girls since forever and I haven't found any guys attractive." "But Severus?" Sirius sneered. James stayed silent. "Look, you don't fall in love with his dick, Prongs. I mean you can but isn't the only thing that matters is that you like all of him in the end?" Sirius continued. "Look, even IF I do like him, he won't like me back. He looks as if he didn't even care one bit about that night. He probably thinks it was a mistake. He has hated me for years. YEARS. I did all those horrible things to him. I embarrassed him in front of the whole school. Do you really think he would like me after everything I have done to him?" James was getting frustrated now.

"But what if he does like you?" Remus asked. "It wouldn't matter, I love Lily remember?" James answered. "Would you stop being in denial?" Sirius shouted. "I know you love Lily and if you really love her romantically, that's fine, great, but you obviously have something for Severus! Whether it is because you feel guilty or you like him, I don't know! I know you have been wanting to apologize to him for years and since that whole incident, you have been beating yourself up a lot because you think he hates you more. So if it's not love, at least make up with him! We all know you will regret it." Sirius was fuming so Remus rubbed small circles on his back to calm him down.

"You're right. I have been a jerk to him for seven years and I do want to apologize to him. I just feel weird now thinking of him. I love Lily, I do, but when it comes to Severus, everything is different now. I can't stop thinking about how he would feel if I came up to him now. I can't stop thinking about that night. He was different you now, he smiled and laughed. He was honest and genuinely funny, it made me wonder how we would have been if we weren't fighting over Lily and became good friends. I'll apologize to him today," James ran out of the room and headed out to find Severus.

"Do you think he likes him?" Sirius asked his boyfriend. "He is pretty agitated by Severus and if he does like him, he'll be fine. I have a feeling a certain dark haired Slytherin is in the same situation." Remus answered, kissing his temple.

James searched the whole school to find Severus with Lily working on a potion in the Potions classroom. Severus and Lily jumped when they heard the door opened so fast, it hit the wall, causing a loud bang. There, James stood panting and shook his head as he look around for his eyes to finally land on Severus. James finally had a realization, "Why was am I running around the school just to apologize?" He blushed but quickly walked up to the two. Severus was going to excuse himself thinking that James was there for Lily but James grabbed his wrists.

"Actually, I want to talk to you," James said and face Lily, still not loosening his grip, "Can you leave, I want to talk to him?" Lily nodded, she smiled and whispered in his ears, "It's okay I know and you should do whatever your heart desires." She kissed his cheeks and waved to Severus. He waved back. James finally faced Severus after seeing Lily leave. "I'm sorry," James said to Severus. "I told you it doesn't matter, I gave you my consent and we can just forget about that night," Severus rolled his eyes, his face, a bored expression.

James felt hurt, he didn't want to forget and he didn't want Severus to either. Severus was quite surprise to see him flinch at the idea Severus suggested. "I am not only apologizing for that. I am sorry for the seven years I bullied you. That night, I remember everything. We had such a good time together, I liked it. I was unfair to you and I'm so sorry I hurt you and humiliated you all these years. You don't need to forgive me but can we call a truce?" James was sincere and basically pleaded with Severus.

Severus sighed, "Fine, Potter but if you ever try anything, I'll hex your balls off." James suddenly hugged him and laughed, "Thank you and I won't, I promise." Severus was shocked but didn't push him away. Before he ran back to the common room, he spun around to look at Severus, "Call me James?" he asked, eyebrows raised and felt a bit scared of his answer. "As long as you and your friends stop calling me Snivellous." he smirked. "Definitely," James smiled.


	4. Graduation

A few days later, it was graduation. Lily was absolutely ecstatic for James and Severus but knew that they themselves were not sure of their own feelings. They pushed their feelings away and decided to brush it off. The friendship was a bit weird at first but whenever the two met, they would at least try to greet each other, whether it be a small smile or a smirk, or even a hesitant "Hi."

Severus was getting ready, he wore his best robes. He decided not to oil his dark hair but slicked it back with the hair products his friend and senior here at Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy gave him for his birthday. Hogwarts held a large ceremony full of families and alumni, even a few others who wishes to recruit a few potentials for jobs. Severus was very pleased with himself. Dumbledore offered him a job at Hogwarts as a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He accepted it and he would have to start next year. He scanned around his dorm and made sure to check every one of his belongings.

He took a look at the checklist he made back in First Year to go over again. Checking every potions, quills, parchments and others that he has packed. Lily decided to make sure Severus was included in her activities. They made plans to brew difficult and rare potions just for the fun of it at his house. Severus smiled, James and his friends, even a few Gryffindors apologized to him.

Although it was awkward, they really tried to be as civil as they could the past few days. James invited him over and though it took a while, he thinks that he should give James a chance. They had fun. Severus spent the last of his days here at Hogwarts with The Marauders. Though he saw them everyday, he was particularly closer to James than the other three boys.

His interactions with James was particularly fun and flirtatious. "Is it a good thing?" he questioned himself but soon shrugged it off, he still does it to Lily. It was quite strange to see them together and not feel such hatred towards him. Sure, he was jealous when James took his time away with Lily but it was more like he was alone and wanted his friend back.

The Marauders went to the Great Hall for the event while James headed down to the dungeons, waiting for Severus. He stayed there talking to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin. Severus heard Salazar speaking to someone. He came out of the portrait and was quite surprised to see James on the other side. James smiled, "Hey, you look good today!" he said cheerfully. "So I looked ugly yesterday and will tomorrow?" Severus asked pretending to be angry.

"N-no!" James exclaimed, surprising the both of us. "I- I mean you look extra handsome today," he said but immediately blushed. "So I look handsome eh, thanks Potter," Severus smirked. "James," he corrected him. "James," Severus said, nodding to him.

They walked to the Great Hall and Severus can see James itching to run to his parents. "Go, on James, I have to wait for someone," Severus excused him. James nodded and ran up to his parents and Sirius. Severus spotted Lucius and the two talked and laughed with each other. James saw this and felt a pang of jealousy. Then, he saw a woman with blonde and dark hair intertwining her hand with the blonde male. Sirius saw the whole scene and nudged James with his elbow, smirking at him.

James rolled his eyes and walked towards Severus. Severus nodded at him and he joined their conversation, "Hi, I am-" "James, James Potter. Last time Severus talked about you, he was depressed because of you," Lucius furrowed his brows, squinted his eyes and his face showed noticeable anger. Severus and James tensed. James stuttered trying to explain himself. "Excuse my husband. It seems that Severus here has become quite comfortable with you so I am assuming you two have become very good friends. My husband and I will have to talk to the other juniors here so if you will excuse us," the blonde haired woman dragged Lucius away. 

"If you don't mind me asking, where are your parents?" James asked. "Home, they don't really like to join in on events," Severus answered. "Well the others and I are going to sit with my parents, wanna join?" James extended his hand. Severus smiled and took it. James lead him to his family and introduced him to all of them.

They all went through the ceremony. After that, everyone went home. Severus was invited to multiple outings with The Marauders and Lily kept visiting his house to hang out with him. He moved out of Spinner's End to live at Hogwarts.

James prepared a bunch of rare ingredients to ask out Severus. He got some advice from Lily. She suggested to buy fresh black roses since they were rare and expensive. It's very valuable, especially to someone like him. It was for brewing the most potent and powerful potions. Severus was planning on brewing some for his collection and it would also be useful for his teaching post. I went to Dumbledore first to ask permission to visit him and he approved. I knocked on his door.

Severus heard a knock and opened the door to reveal James holding basket full of rare black roses and other rare ingredients for brewing potions, "Will you go out with me?" Severus was quite impressed. He smiled, "Yes, Potter, took you long enough."


	5. Marriage

"Lily?" James peaked his head to Lily's bedroom, "Sorry for the visit but I wanted to talk to you about something."

Severus was grading his student's homework when James's patronus relayed a message, "Severus, please come over to the Forbidden Forest quick, follow my patronus." Severus thought it was urgent and left quickly, panicking. He entered the Forbidden Forest. He was lead into a clearing, the moonlight sifted through the trees and the plants surrounding glowed. The place was also lit by Lily, her friends and the Marauders using the soft light of Lumos. James was in the middle of the clearing and suddenly, there were patronuses dancing in a circle around us. James walked towards Severus and the patronuses disappeared as he knelt down on one knee.

James opened the box to reveal two silver rings. There were two twirled snakes as the ring band and they were circled around a small lion head, adorning crystals for eyes. "Will you marry me?" James asked smiling. His smile soon was faltering since Severus wasn't responding. Severus finally blinked, "I thought you were in danger somewhat, you never had to send a patronus. Of course I will, Potter. Just don't ever scare me again!" Severus was really worried and he was relieved that his boyfri- well now, fiance was safe. He was also shocked and was so happy, tears prickled his eyes. All of them cheered for the couple as they kissed. The two put on the rings and they could feel the motion of engraving of the rings inside the band.

The next day, Severus took off the ring to adore it. He smiled once he saw James's name engraved on the inside of the band. Both of the couple's families were thrilled and were preparing for the wedding. The whole Hogwarts heard of the news and congratulated him.

It was the day of the wedding and the couple was extremely nervous, James especially. "Oh Merlin, I feel like I am going to vomit. What if he gets cold feet and doesn't want to marry me. What if he realizes that he deserves better and leaves me. I can't handle that, I-I love him," James was over-thinking and paced around in his black suit. Remus and Sirius tried to calm him down. Peter left to sit at the venue. In the end, Sirius slapped him square in the face, "Calm down, Prongs! Severus really loves you and you love him. If he didn't, he would never have accepted to going out with you and spent 2 years with you. Nerves are a good thing, it shows you care but you have to calm down or your head will explode." James calmed down and proceeded to try taming his hair. He didn't know why but he felt like he needed to do something with his hands. He decided to use his father's invention, the Sleakeazy's Hair Potion.

Severus was also nervous. He kept on finding little flaws to fix. He fixed even the tiniest of wrinkles on his white suit. He kept on commenting on his hair. Lucius decided to keep it in place with gel. Lily and Narcissa calmed him down as much as they can. "If he ever hurts you, tell me and I'll deal with him," Lucius whispered so Narcissa couldn't her him. Severus laughed, "Thanks."It was finally time for him to walk down the aisle. His father was hesitant at first but he didn't see a problem seeing as the wizarding world was more accepting than the muggle's. He walked Severus to James. Severus was impressed with James today. His hair was slicked back. He loved the usual messy hair but this made his heart thumped in his chest. James looked proper and he seemed nervous but determined to marry him.

James was mesmerized by Severus. His hair was also slicked back and he looked just perfect in his white suit. He couldn't believe this was not a dream. He knew it wasn't, he pinched himself before standing beside the marriage officiant. The marriage officiant was Dumbledore, he started, "Witches and wizards, ladies and gentlemen. We are here today to unite Severus Snape and James Potter in marriage. Your vows."

James smiled, "I had always hated you, I was bigoted, hating on all Slytherins because I believed they were all evil. It also didn't help that we were both in love with the same person. One day, we shagged!" This got laughs from the audience and Severus shot a glare.

James chuckled but continued, "I was so confused, I loved Lily, I did but it was different than what I felt for you. I wanted to make up for all the years before but I couldn't help from being awful to you and that night made everything more tense. Then, a certain dark haired guy shouted at me to at least make up because he was so sick of my moping." James laughed.

"We did make up and we became very good friends. I waited at least a year before asking you out. I was panicking before I knocked, pacing and wanted to bail but when you said yes, I was so happy I hugged you without thinking and that was when I thought, 'I am definitely falling for you, hard.' I love everything about you. The way you call me 'Potter when you are even slightly irritated or mad. I love your snide and clever remarks. The way you put so much care in your potions and your note-filled textbooks. How you would write every specific instruction for potions class so they would never even try to look at the textbooks, passing the class even though you were just a substitute for Slughorn. I love how passionate you are when teaching Defense Against The Dark Art and when you talk about how well your students are doing. I can see how genuinely proud you are of them even if you're trying to hide it. We are now twenty and I can't ever see myself with anyone else, I love you and I hope you'll be my forever even if I act stupid and possibly get either or both of us killed," James smiled seeing Severus smiling too and his eyes glassy with tear.

"Seriously James, I don't know how to compete with that. I love you too. I hated you before and she was right, when Lily rescued me, it hurt my pride because I was supposed to protect her and instead it was reversed. I have every reason to hate you but because you looked genuine, I wanted to forgive you and in these 3 years since we became close, you try your best to always be mindful even when we have heated arguments. You'll always try to compromise and make it up for me and I always know that as long as you do that, you care. Which is why, I always think you make me a better person everyday because you inspire me. You inspire me to be mindful of your feelings, to put others first. I promise to make sure that you are safe first and foremost, so you won't get killed," Severus laughed.

"If we didn't become friends, I think I would've been so lonely that I keep hating on the world, that I'll cause pain to others just because I'm bitter. I cherish and appreciate you. I will always be your forever if you are mine," Severus finished and the two and everyone else either teared up or started crying. The two held hands.

"Repeat after me. I, James Fleamont Potter, take Severus Tobias Snape to have and to hold from this day forward. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do us part," Dumbledore instructed.

"I, James Fleamont Potter, take Severus Tobias Snape to have and to hold from this day forward. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do us part," James repeated.

"Repeat after me. I, Severus Tobias Snape, take James Fleamont Potter to have and to hold from this day forward. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do us part," Dumbledore instructed again.

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, take James Fleamont Potter to have and to hold from this day forward. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do us part," Severus repeated.

"Adiuro est anima tua," (I bind my soul to yours in latin) Dumbledore chanted.

"I now pronounce you husbands, you may now kiss," he said. James pulled Severus by his waist and their lips collided. As they kissed, swirls of light surrounded them and the binding ceremony was sealed with the kiss. Everyone cheered and the two were congratulated by all.

At night, it was finally time for the two to dance. James had terrible dancing skills. He didn't want to step on Severus's shoes so Severus suggested the two to sway instead. It didn't make everything less romantic. James laid his head on Severus's shoulder and his was on James's chest. The two danced with their own mothers before cutting the cake. The cake magically sliced into equal parts for all the people and for seconds. They floated off to everyone at the party.

After the wedding, the two was exhausted. They took off their suits and decided to just cuddle. Severus cuddled up to James in the bed. James took his hand to inspect the ring. It finally had the color of green for one of the snakes and the other stayed silver. The small lion head turned in to gold and the crystals for eyes turned scarlet red. The colors Slytherin and Gryffindors. He kissed his hand. "I love you," James said smiling. Severus turned around to face him and kissed him, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long to come up for this chapter because it was hard for me to think Severus as a marriage type and I didn't know how James should propose to him but I hope you all enjoy.


	6. Kids

James and Severus were talking to each other and they both really wanted a kid or multiple. The two wanted to do it the muggle way since if they were to do it with potions or magic, it meant that Severus was to be pregnant and have a rougher pregnancy than a woman's. James didn't exactly felt comfortable knowing that and he knew Severus wouldn't like it either way. They wanted Lily to be their surrogate. She was travelling around for a month with her closest friends, Marlene Price and Mary Macdonald until she finally got back. They invited her over to dinner to talk to her about it.

She was so happy for the two and agreed right away. They announced their plans to the rest of their friends at their usual weekend dinners. Everyone were ecstatic for them. They went to a St. Mungos hospital and went through with the examination and procedure. James wanted the baby to have both of their DNA's. Severus did however assured him that it was fine with him if the baby was only James's. The healer suggested that they could try to combine their sperm in hopes of heteropaternal superfecundation where there are twins or more with different fathers. 

Severus still assured James that it was fine for the child to only be his because he would still love them regardless of DNA but James insisted. Lily herself even approved of the plan considering she would be the one to carry them. They helped Lily in the pregnancy, making sure she was comfortable and safe. She had to live with the couple for the entire last six months since James was sure that he would be at her beck and call to repay her back for carrying their child or possibly children.

It was now time for Lily to go in labor. They were having dinner before Lily panicked and told them her water broke. It was a bit shocking for them seeing as it was early but fortunately, they packed for everything three months in the whole situation since they got too excited. They were absolutely afraid of the baby's health. James uses the engorgio charm on his toy sized car and quickly drove Lily to the hospital. He didn't want to risk hurting Lily or the baby with apparition or the floo network.

The two were stunned when they found out that they were having twins. They didn't want to know how many kids they had or their genders but they were really happy to hear that. Lily had an epidural and the two were there to encourage her and to finally hold their babies. Lily became the godmother and Peter, godfather of Harry, their baby boy. Remus and Sirius became the godfathers of his twin sister and their baby girl, Harleen.

Lily held the twins after the couple. She was tired and soon rested. Severus extended the room and transfigured a large bed for them to rest. In the morning, he woke up early to get breakfast for the two. The twins were perfectly healthy after the healer examined them. They were however, still needed to be monitored at least a few days. Their friends visited everyday before and after the discharge.

Severus was extremely nervous he wasn't going to be a good parent. Not to say that James was not worried himself but he believes that no one is ever truly ready for a baby, they just had to learn along they way. Severus and James were pretty happy even through hard nights with cries in the late nights and early mornings.

The twins grew up and they were the polar opposites of each other. Harry had James's perpetually untidy dark brown hair and Lily's bright emerald green eyes. Harleen or Harley as they called her, had Lily's red hair and Severus's black eyes. It was clear who was James's and who was Severus's but the couple loved them both equally.

Their friends loved to visit frequently. Sirius and Remus especially, considering they also wanted a child but as Remus says, "I already have a child for a partner, we would need all the practise we can get." The two were actually quite good with kids. Of course, Sirius was also in constant supervision of Remus but he was favoured by the twins when it came to fun and games. They would often help out when the other couple needed to rest or have a day of their own.

It was years after the birth of the twins. Lily married her bestfriend, Marlene Price and it was Marlene's turn to bear a child using potions. They had a boy named Onyx and a girl a year later named Sage. Lucius visits every weekend to drop off his child, Draco for the twins' playdates. Peter decided to open a magical bakery and he married Professor Sprout's daughter. Remus and Sirius only remained uncles but they were happy nonetheless.

The twins were now eleven they now were off to Hogwarts. Harry was sorted in Gryffindor and immediately made friends with a red haired boy named Ron Weasley. The two made friends with a muggle-born witch named Hermione Granger after she heard Ron mocking her correcting him and Ron apologised. Harley was sorted in Slytherin and have made many friends. She was becoming popular but stayed quite distant from Draco and her brother. She was a bit more introverted and was quite close to Daphne Greengrass.

Unfortunately, the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin affected Draco and Harry's relationship and the two became rivals. The two even had their own names for their group since they were close with their own pair of friends. 'The Golden Trio' was what many would call the Gryffindor trio. It was consisted of Harry the leader, Hermione the brightest and Ron the loyal. For the Slytherin trio, they were named 'The Silver Trio.' It was lead by Draco and he had his two other childhood friends other than Harry or Harley, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave a kudos if you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it, I was very much an amateur when I wrote this back in April 2020.........I still am. Trying to improve....


End file.
